Un Roi ne peut aimer un valet
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: Il avait passé son temps à le fixer, mémoriser ses gestes pour lui, en ce disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il était Prince et qu'il pouvait l'examiner avec aise, sans gêne. Il allait devoir se trouver une femme, faire un héritier, tout en résistant au charme de son serviteur.


Couple : Sans couple (Arthur & Merlin)

Genres : Yaoi - I.C - Angst

Rating : G

Extrait : Le soleil était enfin haut dans le ciel, illuminant Camelot en ce jour sacré. Tous les paysans s'étaient vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits, courant pour ne pas être en retard pour le sacre du nouveau Roi. Le jeune homme avait le visage crispé, planté devant sa fenêtre qui lui dévoilait l'étendue de son royaume. Il avait mal dormit toute la nuit, ne pouvant plus rester dans son lit, il avait seulement laissé Merlin l'habiller et lui parler. Il avait passé son temps à le fixer, mémoriser ses gestes pour lui, en ce disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il était Prince et qu'il pouvait l'examiner avec aise, sans gêne. Il allait devoir se trouver une femme, faire un héritier, tout en résistant au charme de son serviteur.

* * *

Avalon - a Celtic Legend (10 - Arthur's Farewell)

Dans une des chambres du château, seulement éclairée par le feu de cheminé, le jeune Arthur se regardait dans la glace, le visage trempé par l'eau qui venait d'asperger sur sa figure. Des gouttes glissaient sur le long de la peau légèrement blanche du Pendragon, qui finissait par tomber au sol ou sur ses muscles développés par les heures d'entraînements. Quand l'astre solaire sera haut dans le ciel, il n'aura plus le droit de se laisser dans un tel état. Depuis quelques jours, il n'arrivait plus à dormir complètement, sans gesticuler dans tous les sens et se réveiller finalement, attendant tranquillement que son serviteur de pacotille vienne le "réveiller".

Lui qui était un dormeur, qui aimait rester dans son lit pendant des heures, il fuyait ses draps comme la peste. Et seulement pour avoir de bons moments avec Merlin, encore de petits instant seuls, il faisait semblant d'être dans un profond sommeil pour que celui-ci se décarcasse pour le sortir du lit. Il appréciait les râlements du brun, ses iris verts-bleus qui se posaient sur lui, ses pommettes qui se haussent quand il sourit. Il passa sa main sous ses yeux, les cernes légèrement violacées ternissaient affreusement son visage. Le problème de Morgane lui posait de nombreux soucis depuis plusieurs mois, puis la mort de son père pour finir avec un couronnement qui ne lui disait rien. Il ne se sentait pas près, encore trop jeune pour avoir autant de responsabilité soudainement, mais son destin était déjà à la porte.

Son père lui avait dit qu'il ferait un bon Roi, Merlin croyait en lui -ce qui lui réchauffait le coeur-, mais un Roi avait plus de contrainte qu'autre chose. Il devait s'occuper du peuple, prendre le plus de bonnes décisions possibles, il ne pourrait plus chasser, se lever tard autant de fois qu'il le voudrait. Il ne pourrait plus entendre le son mélodieux des plaintes du brun, il pourrait plus se précipiter pour aller le sauver d'un danger mortel (d'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il faisait pour toujours être dans de mauvaises situations); en fait, il ne pourrait tout simplement plus jouir de ces moments avec Merlin.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois -années ?- qu'il avait remarqué que leur relation allait plus loin d'une simple relation Maitre-Serviteur. Les battements de coeur qui s'affolent, les bégaiements, son envie de toujours montrer qu'il était remplit de qualités et d'être l'épaule réconfortante de Merlin. Mais celui-ci préférait tout simplement lui faire affront, chose qu'il adorait -malgré que ça le blesse à chaque fois- et qui lui permettait de ne pas franchir une limite. Car oui, un homme ne devait pas aimer un autre homme, encore moins un Prince envers son serviteur.

Mais il avait succombé au pécher, à moitié, oubliant complètement ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir, même un tout petit peu, pour Guenièvre. Comment dire à cette femme, si douce, si aimante, qui pouvait éblouir certaines de ses journées par un de ses sourires, qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle et que son coeur battait pour son meilleur ami, qui était aussi le sien, elle ne risquait pas d'être joyeuse ! Arthur soupira et se massa les tempes, il se sentait étrangement... étrangement comme une femme qui racontait sa vie sentimentale dramatique à son amie. Sauf qu'il était seul et se parlait à lui-même... c'était encore plus pathétique. Lessivé, il s'allongea et s'endormit petit à petit, malgré les craintes qui restaient là.

Le soleil était enfin haut dans le ciel, illuminant Camelot en ce jour sacré. Tous les paysans s'étaient vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits, courant pour ne pas être en retard pour le sacre du nouveau Roi. Les busines* résonnaient dans la cour du palais, montrant l'importance de cette journée alors que les gardes brillaient sous les rayons du soleil. La salle du trône était remplie de monde, autant noble que pauvre, tous alignés de pars en pars, attendant seulement l'arrivée du futur Roi. Les armureries de la famille étaient de partout, cousues sur les tapis de couleur rouge et noir. La cérémonie allait pouvoir enfin commencer, quand la personne concernée arriverai enfin.

Arthur Pendragon était toujours dans ses appartements, habillés de sa cotte de maille, une ceinture en cuir autour de la taille et son pantalon noir, simplement recouvert de la longue cape rouge trainant au sol et un majestueux dragon brodé à la main. Le jeune homme avait le visage crispé, planté devant sa fenêtre qui lui dévoilait l'étendue de son royaume. Il avait mal dormit toute la nuit, ne pouvant plus rester dans son lit, il avait seulement laissé Merlin l'habiller et lui parler. Il avait passé son temps à le fixer, mémoriser ses gestes pour lui, en ce disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il était Prince et qu'il pouvait l'examiner avec aise, sans gêne.

Il allait devoir se trouver une femme, faire un héritier, tout en résistant au charme de son serviteur. Il pourrait le renvoyer, "l'offrir" à un autre chevalier, mais c'était comme si Merlin était gravé au fer rouge par l'armurerie de sa famille. Il avait déjà du mal à le partager avec ses fidèles amis, ne pas le voir une journée, alors complètement le renier de sa vie, c'était tout simplement inimaginable. Il soupira et sortit de sa chambre, marchant comme une âme en peine jusqu'aux portes de la salle du trône. Le château lui semblait comme une prison, un long chemin qui lui menait aux portes de sa sentence.

Mais allait devoir affronter des regards, son regard, luttant pour ne pas céder à la tentation de plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux du brun. Il prit une grande inspiration quand les portes s'ouvrirent, l'éblouissant d'une forte lumière. Il commença sa démarche, passant sur le chemin tracé par un long tapis rouge sang. Toutes les têtes étaient inclinées, mais il fixait droit devant lui, retenant ses larmes de venir soudainement. Il imaginait Merlin, tout sourire, l'attendant en haut des marches. La taille sur serviteur était complètement écrasée par l'imposant trône, sa carrure toute fine et son teint pâle lui donnaient encore plus une allure de spectre.

Les rayons du soleil lui caressaient la peau, lui donnant un éblouissement qui fit battre son coeur plus rapidement. Merlin était toujours avec sa veste marron immonde, son foulard rouge et sa chemise bleue. Mais il commençait doucement à disparaitre, laissant qu'un vide à l'intérieur de son être. Arthur était compressé, envahit par tant de sentiments, mais il ne montrait rien. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas, il ne souriait pas, il était tout simplement froid. Il s'agenouilla tout simplement, faisant le vide dans son esprit, n'écoutant pas la cérémonie faite pour lui.

Le jeune sorcier sentit son coeur faiblir. Malgré qu'il était remplit de joie, et d'un peu de fierté, il savait que le destin d'Arthur était scellé et qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Mais il sourit, ne montrait pas sa douleur intérieure et se promit de veiller sur son futur Roi, sans aucun désire apparent. Il fixait son dos, ses cheveux blonds et retenu ses larmes. Donnez-vous en ce jour votre parole solennelle de gouverner les peuples de Camelot, sellons les lois et coutumes propres à chacun d'eux ? . Son coeur tambourinait rapidement, il avala difficilement sa salive et promis.

« Userez-vous du pouvoir qui vous est chois pour faire régner la loi et la justice en faisant preuve de miséricorde en chacun de vos jugements ? ». Voilà le moment tant redouté, la fin d'une époque, d'un amour. Il allait promettre, il allait être couronné et tout serait balayé. Il allait être Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot. Il jura de nouveau, la couronne en or déposée doucement sur sa tête. Il se leva, se tourna doucement, fixant droit devant lui, la tête haute. Il se répéta tout le long de ne pas poser ses yeux sur son frêle serviteur, ne voulant pas faiblir, surtout pas maintenant.

Il avait juré, promis d'être un bon Roi et un bon Roi avait une femme à ses côtés, lui ferait des enfants et il mourra quand il sera vieux. Les « Longue vie au Roi »raisonnaient dans la pièce, et son monde s'écroulait encore plus, l'écartant à chaque seconde de son passé. Il avait envie de les injurier, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il abandonnait tout ça pour eux, pour son peuple, par honneur et parce que c'était son destin. Son coeur se compressa totalement sous une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille, crier bien fort pour sa longue vie.

* * *

Les busines : La trompette médiévale, ou busine, ou buisine (anafil en Espagne), est avant tout un instrument de signal utilisé par les hérauts ou par les guetteurs.


End file.
